Naruto: The Chains of Fate
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Attacked by foreign shinobi on the night of her birthday, Narumi awakens a rather special ability. Now watch how the story unfolds when she possesses her mother's chakra chains. Warnings and more info inside- Rated T for safety


A/N. I have no idea why I am starting a new Fem!Naru fanfic when I've still got other fanfics that need to be updated, or at the very least have SOMETHING done with them. Anyways, so I went on a sort of Naruto Shippuden anime version binge, and when I got to the part where Kushina's chakra chains showed up, I couldn't help but get this idea. And since they make a special fuss on the fūinjutsu stuff and based off of the apparent diversity said members have concerning the aspects of their chakra, I'm actually going to go out on a limb here and assume that the Uzumaki were actually a clan prone to having chakra mutations and that Kushina's chakra chains were one such example. I'm also going to create my own little headcanon by saying that it is possible for Naruto/Fem!Naru to inherit said ability, though the chances are like one in nine hundred trillion.

From the way the anime makes it sound, I'm assuming that chakra is somewhat hereditary, or at least the very least certain aspects of it are, and my proof being the kekkei genkai that are passed down more or less within their respective clans as well as the chakra nature that is apparently also somewhat shared with a few exceptions. It wouldn't be too much to say that the chakra mutations in the Uzumaki Clan are somewhat hereditary (if I am in fact correct in this.) and for it to be possible for certain traits that appear within said chakra to be passed down to their children. The chances of them gaining the same traits would be extremely rare of course, but not outright impossible.

Also, Kishimoto should really make a map of Konoha, cuz I can't find one that I am willing to trust and that doesn't look like it was made in MS Paint. Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

**WARNING! Chakra Chains Fem!Naruto!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 0: Of Birthday Surprises**

* * *

"Happy birthday to me…" A quiet voice sang half-heartedly, tone dull and depressed as resentful, tear-filled eyes turned to glare at the storming heavens above. Questioning why it had to be her who had to suffer, why she was the one who was hated so much that no one would even recognize that she existed? That all anyone could do was call her names and spit at her, and tell her how she shouldn't have even been born at all. She had lived her whole entire life in this village, however short it might've been considering her own age, but even with how big the place truly was, with all its buildings and grand structures, she still felt like she was suffocating. Suffocating under the weight of all of their hate, and she didn't even have the faintest clue as to why. They didn't want her around, no matter what the kind old man said to her, they wanted her dead, or at the very least out of their lives. They may not have ever acted upon it, but without a doubt they certainly did nothing to hide it. She could see it clearly, in both their eyes and on their faces. And the only thing she ever got from them was the name Demon, and various other insults to all but tell her exactly why it was she was so cursed.

"_That's it…" _She froze, shaken from her own thoughts as her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, trying to see what was already difficult to catch at night and made even more so by the lack of visibility due to the rain. Slowly backing up from where she had stopped, she couldn't help but jolt when lightning screeched across the sky, illuminating the darkened streets and sending the already present shadows dancing along mud and dirt. Something unnatural caught the girl's eye, that shouldn't have been there in the first place from her memories of the so often taken route, and without so much as a warning she ran in the opposite direction.

"_Shit!"_

"_She's running!"_

"_How'd she sense us?!"_

"_Doesn't matter, just catch her before she gets away!" _She'd outrun the village anbu on multiple occasions due to the many pranks she had pulled, but it had always been during dry weather, never in something like a storm. The ground was unnaturally sticky, the rain having turned what had been solid dirt and soil into nothing more than unsteady mud and sloshing puddles of filth, she managed all the same, out of sheer determination if nothing else, to stay upright however many times she stumbled. These were not shinobi from her village, they didn't dress like them, and certainly did not swear and chase her down without her giving them any such prompt in the first place.

The shinobi of her village didn't wear headbands with four small lines etched into the shiny metal.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" She cried, though she knew full and well that nobody would come, even if they had heard her. If anything they would help her pursuers by tripping her or even tackling her to the ground.

"_IDIOT! Don't throw weapons at her! We need her alive!" _The voices, barely a whisper, a scolding, were the only warnings she got before the steel weapon came screaming through the air, only managing to move out of the way enough that it only just barely nicked the side of her cheek before she stumbled and hit the ground. She spat out mud and what might've been a broken tooth before turning around, the taste of iron in her mouth as she attempted to scoot backwards, her mind failing to process the need to stand on her feet if she wanted to try running again. _'They had weapons… They have weapons!' _Her mind raced, panic only growing as tears began to spill from the girl's eyes. _'They have weapons and they're going to kill me! Jiji… Jiji, where are you?!' _She only just barely managed to open her mouth to scream before she found herself being pinned down by several men.

"G-get off me! Let me go! Somebody, please! HELP!"

"Shut up!" She gasped, her pleas cut short as one of the foreign shinobi slapped her across the face, trying to keep her still long enough so that his companions could tie her hands around her back. "Damn gaki! Gibo, hurry up with that rope already! The longer we're here, the higher the chance we'll get caught before we even make it out the village!"

"Easier said than done! Kami-sama, the kid won't hold still! Damnit! She just kicked me!"

"Get off! Get off!" The girl began to thrash even more violently, her leg swinging out once again and managing to connect violently with another of men's stomach before a hand reached out to hold that down as well.

"Stupid brat! I said hold still!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed, a hand slamming down into the mud as she somehow managed to rip it from out of the first's grip, a sudden burning sensation boiling up and spreading from somewhere within her body. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" There was a bright flash, the sounds of the still raging storm going replaced with the shinobi's screams and the sounds of several bodies hitting the floor. "Somebody… please… help…" Her whisper was cut short by a hand on her forehead, soothing both the sudden pain assaulting her body and the frayed nerves assaulting her mind.

"_Hush child, you are safe now…"_

* * *

A/N. So yeah. The ending could've been tons better in my opinion, but I was honestly struggling to get this finished since I kept getting side-tracked with curiosity and research. I'm gonna try and go for a kind Hiashi Hyuuga thing, but since I've never done this before, I have no idea how it will go. Um… yeah, anyways thanks so much for reading this and I hope you guys enjoyed the story! If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask, but know that if I decide they have anything to do with the plot I can't answer them. Also, if you do have questions, unless you don't have an account, please PM them to me. Anyways, please leave a review and see ya!


End file.
